The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Configurable analog blocks (CABs) are the central parts for Field Programmable Analog Arrays (FPAA) as described in A. Basu, S. Brink, C. Schlottmann, S. Ramakrishnan, C. Petre, S. Koziol, F. Baskaya, C. Twigg, and P. Hasler, (“A floating-gate-based field-programmable analog array,” IEEE J. Solid-State Circuits, vol. 45, no. 9, pp. 1781-1794, September 2010—incorporated herein by reference) and A. Malcher, and P. Falkowski, (“Analog Reconfigurable Circuits,” Intl. Journal of Electronics and Telecommunications, vol. 60, no. 1, pp. 15-26, March 2014—incorporated herein by reference). As recognized by the present inventor, one of the main problems of FPAA is speed which is directly related to the bandwidth of the circuits. Also, linearity of CABs is an important performance parameter deciding the upper limit of dynamic range. Circuits based on current follower have the potential to operate at higher frequency ranges and offer improved linearity over their counterparts based on the operational amplifier and transconductance amplifier, respectively. Therefore, they are proposed to be used in this application. However, as recognized by the present inventor, some circuit configurations may suffer from relatively low frequency operation. Consequently, a solution to this problem is suggested by the inventor.